battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Беатрикс/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Беатрикс. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" О, Миколлоприя, я рада, что ты пришел. Говорят, ты отлично владеешь ножом, а мне как раз нужна еще пара рук. Нам сказали, что тебе нужны... Руки, да. У меня, как видишь, всего лишь одна, вторую пришлось удалить. Иногда трудно проводить операции. Подержи, пожалуйста. Но почему... Она перестала выполнять свои функции. Мое тело отвергло ее после модификаций, поэтому я ее заменила. Как лампочку. Мы с тобой так и живем: отвергаем и заменяем. Почему вариморф... под наркозом? Мы... Мы впрыскиваем в существа яд, да. "Главное: не навреди". Какая чушь. Вред – первый шаг на пути к прогрессу. Чем ты был до того, как стал лекарем? Наверное, лесом каким-нибудь? Мы были бесконечными, наши корни опутывали весь мир. Мы были бессмертными, и... И занудными. А потом вы изменились. Вас вырвали с корнем, вы присоединились к битве и за пару веков добились того, чего не могли добиться тысячелетиями. Элдриды бросают умирающих на произвол судьбы. Вы отвергаете этот путь, заменяя смерть жизнью. Я восхищаюсь этой вашей чертой, хотя это недальновидно. Дженнериты действуют так же, пытаясь сохранить жизнь. Вечность, выживание... вот скажи мне, что в них хорошего? Мотылек тоже выживает! Это полумеры! Нет, я не согласна! Я отвергаю "жизнь"! Что может заменить жизнь, если не смерть? Я точно не знаю. Но именно поэтому наша работа столь увлекательна! Она на многое открывает глаза. К слову, может, ты отсюда начнешь? Она ранена? Мы сделаем первичный надрез чуть выше глазного... НЕТ! НЕЛЬЗЯ РАЗРЕЗАТЬ ТО, ЧТО Я НЕ ВИЖУ! Нарушение карантина. Нарушение карантина. Все нероботы, прекратите дышать и ничего не трогайте без моих указаний. Сестра Мико, наркоз! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Oh, Mikollopria, so glad you could join me. I hear you're good with a knife, and I need a second pair of hands. We were told you needed— Hands, yes. I've just the one, you see, after I had my arm removed. Makes some operations difficult. Hold this please. Why did— It was no longer functional. My body rejected it after some modifications, so I had it replaced. Like a lightbulb. That's what we do, you and I: reject, and replace. Why is the varimorph... sedated? We— We inject things with poisons, yes. “First, do no harm.” Rubbish. Doing harm is the first step to progress. What were you before you were a healer? A forest or something, right? We were endless, rooted across a whole world. We were ageless and— And boring. And then you weren't. You were uprooted, you joined the fight, and accomplished more in a few centuries than you had in eons before. The Eldrid would leave the dying to their deaths. You reject that, and replace death with life. I admire that about you, really, even if it's a bit short-sighted. The Jennerit are much the same, preserving life. Sustainment, survival; I ask you, what's so great about it? A moth survives! It's a half-measure! No, I refuse! I reject “life”! What would replace life, if not death? I'm not exactly sure. But. that's what makes our work so exciting! Rather an eye-opening experience. Speaking of, if you could start here? Is she wounded? Our primary incision will be just above the ocular— NO! YOU CAN'T SLICE WHAT I CAN'T SEE! Quarantine breach. Quarantine breach. Non-robots, hold your breath and don't touch anything until further notice. Nurse Miko, sedation! }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore - Beatrix - Indifference Aside.ogg}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Дорогая сестра Беннитег! Мне стало известно, что заявка Беатрикс Лукави, моей гениальной дочери, была отклонена орденом Вечной матери из-за какого-то, цитирую, "тяжелого проступка". Смею вас заверить: что бы вам ни сообщили, это всего лишь досадное преувеличение и ничего больше. Я читала отчет по поводу ее первого нарушения с "игрой в доктора". Что может быть дальше от истины? Моя дочь никогда не "играет". Я уверена, что та вакцинация от вшей, проведенная ей с помощью самой обычной перьевой ручки, была жизненно необходима для безопасности класса. Должна сказать, что сестра Тута с тех пор не отметила ни одного случая педикулеза! Как учит "Астраногион", "Не упрекай Солнце в ослеплении поднятых глаз". Моя Трикси – ЗВЕЗДА. Ей нужно СИЯТЬ! И если ее блеск мешает кому-то сосредоточиться, это значит только то, что этому "кому-то" надо уделять больше внимания своей учебе. Разумеется, в Соляриуме не место непосвященным, но если бы не любознательность и находчивость моей дочери, мы бы никогда не узнали температуру плавления витрины с "Астраногионом"! Да, Трикси опережает в развитии своих сверстников, но она талантливая ученица. Спросите ее подругу Гефедру (которая, по словам сестры Туты, проснется уже через неделю), и вы услышите о ее страстной увлеченности, абсолютной верности и удивительной силе правой руки. Я очень прошу вас пересмотреть свое решение. Как только охранники найдут ее и приведут домой, у нас с ней состоится серьезный разговор по поводу ее дальнейшей учебы. Надеюсь, к тому времени мы сможем забыть об этом недоразумении с отклоненной заявкой. Ваша верная сестра, }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Dearest Sister Benniteg, I've received word that the application of Beatrix Lucavi, my brilliant daughter, has been summarily rejected from the Order of the Sustaining Mother due to, and I quote, “gross misconduct”. Whatever reports you've received, I assure you, they are grievous hyperbole and nothing more. I saw the disciplinarian's summary of her first infraction, concerning her “playing doctor”. Nothing could be further from the truth – my daughter does not “play”. I am confident that despite her classmates' reluctance, the round of cootie inoculations she performed (with nothing but innovative use of a fountain pen!) were vital to preserving the classroom's safety. I note with no small satisfaction that Sister Tutha has ZERO cootie outbreaks on record following his “infraction”. As the Astranogyon tells us, “Chide not the Sun for blinding the upturned eye.” My Trixie is a STAR ans she needs to SHINE! And if her brilliance is a “disctraction”, as some say, the onus is on THEM to adequately direct their own education. Of course, the Solarium is no place for the uninitiated, but were it not for her ingenuity and resourcefulness, we might have never determined the melting point for the Astranogyon's display case! She is precocious, to be sure, but clearly she is an able study. Ask Trixie's classmate Hephaedra (once she awakens; Tutha tells me she estimates less than a week!), and she'll speak to my daughter's character: zealously passionate, unflinchingly loyal, a surprisingly strong throwing arm. In conclusion, I implore you to reconsider. As soon as the guards find her and bring her home, she and I will have a frank discussion regarding her efforts in focusing on her studies, and we can put this “rejection” nonsense behind us. Ever Your Faithful Sister, }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Безумный гений'» – провокация «'Злобное здравоохранение'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – [[]], и достижение «'Долг не важен'» **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Беатрикс», награда – облик «'Роскошная травма'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Беатрикс'» Финальное изображение Lore-beatrix.png Интересные факты *В финальном изображении пути Беатрикс можно заметить слева Эджо-Лорра – отмененного Воителя-мятежника, который был создан на ранних этапах разработки и присутствует на ранней версии обложки игры. *Подвешенный слуга-мутант в финальном изображении дополнительно использует модель водяного дракона Алани. __FORCETOC__ en:Beatrix/Lore Категория:Путь героев